You Are What You Eat
by haruhi65
Summary: Ash,Mist and Brock are captured by Team Rocket. But not for their Pokemon. Team Rocket has sinister plans for our favorite trio,
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Brock and Misty were on their way to the next gym when they stopped in a forest clearing to eat lunch. Brock cooked of course.

"come on out everybody!" yelled Ash happily. Out came all his pokemon. Brock let his pokemon out as well while Mist walked over to a small pond to let hers out. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and led them off to play.

"Well guys what sounds good for lunch?" Brock asked.

"I think we should have grilled cheese." Ash said drooling.

"No way." Said Misty coming over to the picnic blanket Brock had spread out. "we had grilled cheese yesterday for supper and two days before that we had it for lunch!"

"Your point is?" Ash asked looking at her dumbly.

"I think I agree with Misty on this one Ash" Brock said rummaging in his backpack. "Aha!"

"Watcha got there Brock? Misty asked.

"Mac and Cheese Pokemon!" Brock stated proudly holding up a box of Mac and Cheese with noodles shaped like Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur on the front.

"Yummy!" shouted Ash.

"Sounds great!" cheered Misty.

So Brock made the Mac and Cheese and they all ate it (though Ash had a lot more than everyone else.)

"That was so good!" exclaimed Ash his belly extended. "I'm Stuffed!"

"Glad you liked it Ash" Brock said while he did the dishes.

"you could have saved a little more for the rest of us Ash. You ate almost all of it!" Misty said ticked off.

"But it was sooooo gooood" replied Ash dreamily.

"You know Ash you eat much more pokemon mac and cheese your going to turn into one." Brock said.

"Yea. They say you are what you eat." Misty said.

"No way!" said Ash "That never really happens!"

Suddenly wind began to whip the trees around them wildly and laughter could be heard in the air above their heads. The three trainers looked up to see a big meowth shaped helicopter with a big red R on the side. The door to the helicopter opened and there stood Jessie and James the notorious members of Team Rocket!

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie

" Make it double!" said James

" To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie

" To unite all peoples within our nation!" said James

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie

" To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James

" Jessie!"

" James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"What are you up to now Team Rocket?" shouted Ash. "Your not having Pikachu!"

"Oh but it's not Pikachu we are after this time twerp," James said laughing.

"Its you!" finished Jessie. With that several arms came out of the bottom of the meowth helicopter coming straight at the three friends. Ash was the first caught. (Him being so full didn't help him escape in time.)

"No! Ash! Misty yelled jumping up to grab the arm that had him in its grasp. She pulled at the fingers on the hand until a different hand plucked her off the first capturing her.

"Misty!" Brock shouted running towards her and getting caught by an arm from behind.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as the hands retracted back into the helicopter. Right before the doors to the helicopter closed Pikachu ran into the clearing and looked up.

"Pika Pika!" (NO! ASH!) Pikachu said sending off a thunderbolt. It bounced off the helicopter harmlessly.

"Haha, see you next time squirt!" Meowth said over the loud speaker as the helicopter sped away.

"PIKA!" (ASH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello YALL! It's me the author Haru**

**-sits next to Haru- and it's me Pack 'er friend**

**Haru: haha it looks like packer**

**Pack: true XD**

**Haru: r u a packers fan?**

**Pack: ummmm no I just came up with my name XD**

**Haru: and how did u come up with your name?**

**Pack: I have no idea**

**Pack: it's either that it was the first name without numbers I could find**

**Pack: or it was just random**

**Haru: I see. Well did you like the first ch?**

**Pack: hmmm seems like anything could happen **

**Haru: what do u think MIGHT happen?**

**Pack: Trainers are gonna go look in the mirror and see they are changing into POKAYMON**

**Haru: hmm could be. Let's see!**

**disclaimer- i dont own pokemon.**

**~story time~**

Ash woke up very disoriented. Why was the room all sideways? "Oh," he said. He was laying on his side. That explained it. He tried to sit up only to discover he was tied up with a rope. Ash looked around the room and discovered that to his side was Brock and behind him was Misty (both were tied with ropes.) They were both asleep still. As he looked around for a way to get untied he heard Misty stir.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know Misty." Ash replied. Misty woke up enough to realize her situation.

"WHY ARE WE TIED UP!" she yelled waking up Brock.

"Ouch Misty stop yelling" he said. "What happened?"Just then a door opened and in strutted Team Rocket.

"Awake I see." James said.

"Having fun are we?" Jessie ask seeing Misty struggle to get out of her ropes.

"What do you want with us?" shouted Misty

"Oh, just for a little experiment." Jessie replied airily.

"Of course if your really eager to know we could get started right now.

"Let us go," said Brock

"No, I don't think we will." said Meowth as he walked into the room. "Machine up and ready to go" he told his human partners. James picked up Ash and Brock while Jessie picked up a struggling Misty. They were carried into the very next room where there was a giant machine.

"What's that!" ask Misty.

"Lets let you find out shall we?" said as she tossed Misty into the dome part of the machine.

The machine consisted of three parts. On the end closest to them was a giant clear glass dome with a door in it. That was the end Misty was in now. The middle part was a bunch of screens and buttons with a giant lever in the middle of it. The third part of the machine was a pedestal with a pokeball on it.

Brock and Ash watched as Jessie undid the ropes around Misty before closing the door to the dome. Before Misty even has the chance to stand up Meowth pulled the lever on the machine causing the dome to light up with a brilliant white light.

"Ahh!" Brock screamed the light hurting his eyes.

"Misty!" Ash cried at the same time.

As the light died down, Misty (in a sense) was longer in the dome. In her place was a Dewgong.

"What did you do with Misty! Where did she go?" Shouted Ash.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Asked Jessie innocently. "She is right where we left her." Ash stared at the Dewgong shocked beyond words.

"T-THAT'S MISTY?" asked Brock.

James laughed. "That's her!"

"Machine success." Said Jessie as she opened the door to the dome and took out a pokeball throwing it at the Misty Dewgong. The ball shook three times before going still.'

"No! Misty!" shouted Ash.

"Let's see… who's next?" Meowth said.

Ash and Brock both struggled for freedom from james. Brock actually managed to stagger free from James before getting caught from Jessie and shoved through the door of the dome. He was able to stand up before Meowth pulled the lever.

**~end ~**

**I kno cliffy. I love cliffies. I have ch 3 partly written but it might take a little bit. And if its not in before July 6 then im in japan and there wont be updates for a full month. **

**Yea JAPAN! I KNO RIGHT! Haha anyway lots of love for reviews. It helps me see how many people read it so even to say hi then review k? **

**-love yall **

**Haru**


End file.
